


You Know I Want You (It’s Not a Secret I Try to Hide)

by 2pmphan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pmphan/pseuds/2pmphan
Summary: Prompt: Chanyeol is an omega that nobody wants, until he meets the president of his university.





	You Know I Want You (It’s Not a Secret I Try to Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you prompter for this! It was a good challenge to my first time writing Omegaverse. This may not be what youre looking for but I hope it suffices.
> 
> Thank you to my crew (y'all know who you are) for reading and giving me feedback and helping me get through this. I love you.
> 
> Thank you reader for taking your time out to read this. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, idiot,” Chanyeol heard a familiar voice call as he felt a slap on the back of his head.

“What was that for?” Chanyeol complained, rubbing the back of his head, a pout forming.

Baekhyun placed a cup of coffee down on the table in front of Chanyeol and gestured to it, telling Chanyeol to drink up, before sitting down. “Stop staring down every alpha that walks by. It’s creepy.”

The omega turned away from the café window and gripped onto the cup before him, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. “I wasn’t…”

“Yes, you were.  You’re never going to find an alpha like that, you know?” Baekhyun pointed out, reaching across the table to fix the mess that was Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol swatted his hand away.  “I’m never going to find an alpha with you touching me like that.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re never going to find an alpha, period.”

“I found you.”

“Because no one else wanted to be your friend.”

Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun. “Fuck off.”

Baekhyun shrugged and grinned. “You know you love me.

“You’re an ass. I’m going to leave so I don’t have to be near you.” Chanyeol grabbed his backpack and stood up holding his coffee, swinging the bag over his shoulder. Before Baekhyun could even say goodbye, Chanyeol turned around and walked out of the café.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was joking, he was always joking. But the jokes did not help with his self-esteem whatsoever. Chanyeol had been dreaming of his perfect for as long as he could remember. He would talk non-stop to Baekhyun when they were kids about a handsome alpha who was strong, who would protect him, who would cherish and love him. But when Chanyeol got his growth spurt at the age of fifteen, he stopped hoping. No alpha wanted to court an omega bigger than them, it wasn’t considered normal. Chanyeol wasn’t considered normal. That was what hurt the most. There were times alphas would approach him in a friendly manner, thinking he was a fellow alpha, until they got a whiff of his scent and backed off. They didn’t want to be his friend and neither did they want an omega who was ridiculously tall and loud. Chanyeol was as much as an omega as the next one, he just didn’t look like the ideal omega, an omega an alpha would want. He had some come to terms with the fact that he would end up alone but he still dreamed of the day he would find his alpha and carry his alpha’s mark on his neck with pride, telling everyone he was mated and loved. There was nothing Chanyeol wanted more.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol entered the council meeting room, not entirely all too excited to meet the new University President. They were most likely going to be like the last one, just another alpha fuelled by pride and power, there to boss Chanyeol around like he was their personal assistant when he was the Secretary and had more important things to so than run around trying to buy the President lunch. But he put up with it, needing the Secretary position so he could look good on his résumé. Plus, he enjoyed what he was doing, helping to make the university a better place for students like himself.

The omega sat down in his regular seat, opening up his laptop, ready to take down meeting notes, even though the meeting wasn’t going to be formal but Chanyeol liked being organised and doing his job well. A hand landed on Chanyeol’s shoulder causing him to jolt, only to look up and realise it was just Sehun, the Treasurer and a close friend.

“Hey man, you ready for the new guy?” Sehun asked, sitting down next to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s just going to be another asshole alpha so nothing I can’t deal with.”

Sehun chuckled. “Not all of us are that bad.”

"You’re the exception to the rule.”

“What about Baekhyun?”

“If you know Baekhyun as well as I do, you know that he’s an asshole.”

“He’s kind of cute.”

Chanyeol placed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and looked deep into the alpha’s eyes. “Never, ever, let Baekhyun hear you say that.  He will rip off your knot before you can say ‘sorry’.”

“Well, as long as he has a knot for me to choke on, I’m happy.”

Chanyeol grimaced and rolled his eyes, turning back to his laptop. “Just mate with him already. I hate dealing with the sexual tension between you two.”

“Just give me a few more weeks and I’ll be hanging off his knot, don’t worry.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Don’t act like you’re not wanting to choke on alpha dick.”

“I –”

Sugar. Cinnamon. Nutmeg. Spice. Chanyeol could smell it, his body tensing as the strong scent flowed into the room. Warmth coursed through his body as a shiver went down his spine. The way his body was reacting was so confusing and he felt like dropping down onto the floor to worship the scent. It was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. It was so inviting and enticing. Chanyeol sniffed the air once more and he swore he could taste the sweetness of the scent on his tongue. He felt such a strong need to find out where this scent was coming from and ask how he could be buried in this scent forever.

Chanyeol stood up abruptly, not even registering the fact that Sehun was talking to him. He turned around and sniffed the air one more time, his eyes narrowing in on a shorter man entering the council meeting room. His nose twitched, the underlying scent of _alpha_ entering his body, and he could feel the hairs on his skin stand up. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to come out.  No one had ever smelt so good to him before and he had no control over the way his body was reacting. Chanyeol could hear Sehun asking him something but it didn’t register in his mind to answer. Unconsciously, his feet carried him over to the man, feeling the power radiating off the alpha as he got closer.  The omega was ready to drop to his knees and bare his neck for the alpha to claim him, to own him. Chanyeol barely even noticed the alpha gesturing for a handshake, and before the alpha could introduce himself, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the alpha pulling him in close against his chest. He buried his nose in the alpha’s neck, where the smell was the strongest, and tried to take in as much of the scent he could, his knees getting weak at how _good_ the alpha smelt.

"Um, hi?” the alpha greeted, unsure of what to do in this situation, his arms stuck in an awkward position.

Chanyeol whimpered softly at hearing the alpha’s voice and breathed in the warm scent once more, sighing contently. The alpha smiled and brought up a hand to pet Chanyeol’s head, only causing Chanyeol to nuzzle further into the alpha’s neck.

“Omega,” the alpha whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, another whimper escaping the omega’s lips. “You need to let go.”

Chanyeol whined and shook his head.

“It’s okay, you can let go,” the alpha encouraged softly, not wanting to scare the poor omega away.

“Chanyeol,” the omega heard a familiar voice – _Sehun?_ – calling him. A loud, booming voice, full of authority and so alpha it cut right through the haze that was going on in his brain. “Let him go. Now.”

The omega in Chanyeol couldn’t disobey an alpha’s orders so he reluctantly pulled away from the short alpha with a soft whine, the scent of the alpha clearing from his nose and mind. It was in that moment that when his mind was clear that he realised what he had just done. Blood rushed to his face and the tip of his ears as he took slow steps backwards away from the alpha before running to quickly hide behind Sehun, though it wasn’t like Sehun’s height could hide Chanyeol much. Sehun did a quick once over of Chanyeol, asking him if he was okay. Chanyeol could barely even answer his friend, too ashamed by what he just did. The omega was ready to hide for all eternity.

Sehun patted Chanyeol on the shoulder once he determined the omega was okay and turned back around to face the stranger in the room.

“Hi, everyone,” the stranger greeted with a small awkward wave. “I’m Kim Junmyeon, your new president.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol dropped his head onto the cafeteria table and groaned. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“It’s okay. From what I heard it doesn’t sound that bad,” Baekhyun tried to reassure, holding back a laugh, choosing to pet his best friend’s head instead.

“It’s so fucking embarrassing,” Chanyeol whined, the frustration leaking into his omega scent.

"Junmyeon wasn’t even mad. He probably thought it was adorable or some shit,” Sehun added, hoping it would help his friend feel better.

Chanyeol sat up and look Sehun dead in the eye. “I basically felt him up, Sehun. How would you feel if some random came and felt you up?”

Sehun glanced over at Baekhyun and smirked. “Well, this one did the first time we met. I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at Sehun and chuckled. “I guess I should do it more often since you liked it so much.”

“Your hand should always be on my ass.”

“Oh? Is that what you want?”

“I’ll beg for it.”

“You must sound beautiful when you beg.”

"I’ll sound beautiful when you stick your knot up my –”

“Guys!” Chanyeol shouted, not wanting to hear another word. “Either comfort me or go away and fuck against a tree or something. I hate you both.”

Sehun gave Baekhyun a wink causing the alpha to laugh.

Having two alpha friends lust after each other right in front of him, annoyed Chanyeol to no end. He loved his friends dearly but smelling the alpha pheromones flood the air was too much for him to take in. And he was honestly jealous of their flirting so openly. Chanyeol would never be as explicit as Baekhyun and Sehun when he’s flirting but he wished he could have someone to flirt with. Sometimes he would imagine what it would be like for him and his dream alpha to feed each other food in front of their friends, or what it would be like for them to call each other cheesy, sickening nicknames just to make everyone gag. He wanted someone he could be comfortable around and joke with. He wanted what Baekhyun and Sehun had.

“Sorry, buddy,” Baekhyun apologised, putting an arm around Chanyeol to comfort him. Chanyeol rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and breathed in his calming scent. “I’m sure what happened wasn’t as bad as you make it out to be. If that alpha gives you any problems, you have me to protect you.”

“You have me too,” Sehun assured. “Though, Junmyeon seems like the nicest alpha alive.”

Chanyeol sighed and tried to think about something other than the unfortunate incident that occurred. He always tried to make a good first impression, and majority of the time he succeeded. Now he had to spend a whole year working closely with someone who he wished he could hide from forever.

Chanyeol’s mind was too busy trying to think of other things and focusing on breathing in Baekhyun’s scent that he didn’t notice the presence behind him. The clearing of someone’s throat broke him out of his concentration causing him to breathe in the air around him. The strong smell of cinnamon and nutmeg filled his lungs again, setting his body on high alert. He felt such an urge to lose himself in that scent again but he also wanted to run as far away as possible. Chanyeol stiffened and unconsciously dug his nails into Baekhyun’s thigh causing the alpha to let out a hiss.

“Oh, hey, Junmyeon,” Sehun greeted, noting the nervousness in Chanyeol’s scent permeating the air.

“Hi, Sehun,” Junmyeon replied with a kind smile. “I was wondering if I could talk to Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun looked at Sehun then down at Chanyeol and back at Sehun again, giving him a small nod.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll just give you two some space.” Sehun picked up his things and stood up from the table.

“It’s going to be okay,” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, rubbing his arm in comfort. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and stood up from the table, grabbing his things and joining Sehun.

“Have a good talk,” Sehun wished well before grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him away from the cafeteria.

Chanyeol kept his eyes trained on the table as Junmyeon came to sit opposite from him. He could feel Junmyeon’s gaze on him cause his cheeks to heat up. Chanyeol fiddled with his thumbs on the table, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip out of pure nervousness. He didn’t dare to look at Junmyeon, unsure of what to say. Was Junmyeon going to get angry at him? Was he going to tease him and laugh at him? The thought of this scared Chanyeol.

“You can look at me, you know.  I don’t bite,” Junmyeon said, voice so soft as to not scare the omega off.

Chanyeol took a quick subtle sniff of the air and almost moaned at how good Junmyeon smelt. But underneath it all, he could smell how calm and non-threatening the alpha was which made him feel less anxious about this whole situation. Chanyeol slowly lifted his head, his eyes locking with Junmyeon’s from across the table.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Junmyeon commented, giving Chanyeol the softest smile. That comment alone sent Chanyeol’s heart rate through the roof, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Chanyeol tried opening his mouth to say something but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say in the first place. His mind was full of just Junmyeon and his nose was full of the alpha’s warm, inviting scent.

"Hey, take a deep breath. It’s okay,” Junmyeon encouraged. “You can talk to me. I want us to be closer, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol nodded and closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath. He could feel himself already calming down. He opened his eyes again and relaxed his shoulders, the tension from his body fading away. “Thank you.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice,” Junmyeon said, smiling so brightly at the omega. “I wanted to hear it in the meeting but you didn’t seem like you wanted to talk.”

“I’m really sorry about what I did,” Chanyeol apologised.  “I don’t know what came over me.”

Junmyeon reached over the table and took one of Chanyeol’s hands into his own, rubbing soothing circles into the skin with his thumb. “I’m not angry at you. It was a bit of an unexpected surprise, but I’m not angry. Far from it actually.”

“Oh,” was all Chanyeol said, trying to ignore the fact that Junmyeon was holding his hand. He was trying to not think about how soft the alpha’s hand was and how nice it felt around his despite it being smaller. Just like his scent, Junmyeon felt warm and comforting, which calmed Chanyeol immensely.

“I would really like to get to know you better and I hope that we will work well together this year,” Junmyeon said, both of his hands now encompassing Chanyeol’s large one.

Chanyeol nodded and gave Junmyeon a small smile. “I hope so too.”

"I hope to be able to make you smile more as well,” Junmyeon added, but before Chanyeol could even full register what he said, “I look forward to working with you.”

The omega nodded again, unsure of what else to say. “Me too.”

Junmyeon grinned and let go of Chanyeol’s hand, which Chanyeol really appreciated for the sake of his own poor, weak heart. “I’ll see you around, okay?” the alpha said before standing up and walking away.

Chanyeol waited until Junmyeon was out of the cafeteria before dropping his head onto the table again, groaning. He really didn’t know how he was going to survive this year.

 

 

 

 

Working with Junmyeon turned out to be harder than Chanyeol thought. He knew he was going to struggle being in close proximity to such an intoxicating alpha scent, but the problem was that Junmyeon was too… nice. Junmyeon always made sure to ask for Chanyeol’s opinion when it came to university events. He always included the omega in discussions and projects, even though some of the other alphas in the committee would look at Chanyeol with disdain. Sometimes Junmyeon would come up to Chanyeol in the hallways just to make conversation, asking him how his day was and that he hoped the rest of his day would be wonderful. Junmyeon’s kind demeanour made Chanyeol’s heart flutter and his insides turn to mush. No alpha had been this nice to the omega before, except for Baekhyun and Sehun, but even then they would tease him relentlessly.

But, Chanyeol knew that he shouldn’t think he was special because Junmyeon was nice to him. Junmyeon was nice to everyone, making him popular amongst the student council and any alpha, beta or omega who came across him. Chanyeol tried to not let it get to his head but with the way Junmyeon was continuing, Chanyeol couldn’t help but like the alpha more and more. Junmyeon was already hard enough to resist with such an alluring scent.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Sehun whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, surprising the omega. Chanyeol was too busy ogling Junmyeon as he was giving a presentation to the student council.

“Alphas like him don’t go for omegas like me,” Chanyeol replied with a frown, looking away from Junmyeon and down at his laptop, typing down a few notes.

“He seems to really like you. I think it’s okay to go for it.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “He’s like that to everyone. He’s just being friendly. I’m happy enough to be his friend.”

“You should really have more confidence in yourself, omega,” Sehun said, placing a reassuring hand on the low of Chanyeol’s back.

The omega could only sigh in response.

Chanyeol started packing up his things as the meeting ended, saying ‘bye’ to Sehun as the alpha ran out the door, probably to deal with the text message Baekhyun sent him during the meeting. He was taking his sweet time until he could smell the scent of cinnamon close by. _Please don’t talk to me. Please don’t talk to me. Please don’t talk to me._ Chanyeol repeated this mantra in his head but he knew it was futile with the way the scent was getting stronger and invading his lungs.

“Did you need something, Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked before Junmyeon could even tap him on the shoulder.

“Oh, um…”

Chanyeol turned around and folded his arms across his chest.

Surprise flashed across Junmyeon’s eyes before he smiled at Chanyeol, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s arms and pushing them down. “You don’t need to defend yourself around me. I won’t hurt you.”

"I…” Chanyeol’s ears turned a bright red and he hunched over, as if he was trying to hide himself away. “Sorry.”

Junmyeon chuckled and reached a hand up to rub Chanyeol’s ear. “You’re cute.”

Blood rushed to the omega’s face, his heart hammering in his chest. “Did you need something from me?” Chanyeol asked again, voice soft.

Junmyeon’s hand moved from Chanyeol’s ear to cup his cheek. “I was wondering if you wanted to have a coffee or lunch or something with me some time,” he said, looking up at Chanyeol like he was admiring him, which confused Chanyeol because _why would he look at me like that?_

“Why?” Chanyeol asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I told you I wanted to get to know you better, didn’t I?” Junmyeon stroked his thumb across the omega’s cheekbone and Chanyeol couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into Junmyeon’s touch. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Chanyeol nodded against Junmyeon’s palm and took in a big whiff of the alpha’s scent, sighing contently.

Junmyeon smiled and stepped closer to the omega. “I can’t wait.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol nursed his cup of coffee in his hands, glancing up at Junmyeon every now and then.

“You can ask me anything, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon encouraged.

The littlest tingle went down Chanyeol’s spine when he heard the alpha say his name but he tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to think about how much he loved the way his name rolled of Junmyeon’s tongue. He didn’t want to think about how much he wanted to hear Junmyeon say his name more.

“Why did you ask me to meet with you?”

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows a little. “I wanted to get to know you and be closer to you. I only know of your abilities as Secretary but I want to know you, Park Chanyeol, the omega.”

Junmyeon laid his hand on the table, palm up, and gestured to Chanyeol for his hand. Chanyeol glanced between Junmyeon’s hand and his face, trying to understand what the alpha was thinking. Chanyeol hated hoping for good things and being disappointed in the end. He knew he should have ended this as soon as it started – though, it had barely even started – but he was already liking Junmyeon so much and as much as it could hurt in the end, he wanted to try.

Chanyeol removed one of his hands from the cup of coffee he was holding and placed his hand in Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon’s hand may have been smaller than Chanyeol’s but his fingers curled around the large hand so naturally, like two pieces of a puzzle. Chanyeol’s hand fit perfectly in Junmyeon’s and if the smile on the alpha’s face was anything to go by, he certainly thought so.

“So, is this supposed to be a date?” Chanyeol asked, feeling brave.

“It can be if you want it to be,” Junmyeon replied with a slight smirk.

Chanyeol flushed and nodded.  “I want it to be.”

Junmyeon rubbed Chanyeol’s hand with his thumb and smiled.  “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

“So, I heard a certain tall omega went on a few dates with the President,” Baekhyun casually mentioned at lunch in the cafeteria.

Chanyeol paused mid-bite of his sandwich and looked at Baekhyun for a second before looking away and continuing with his lunch.

“I heard that too. Something about them drinking coffee and holding hands?” Sehun continued, looking at Chanyeol and raising his eyebrows.

Chanyeol hunched down more, trying to eat his sandwich and hide his pink cheeks from his friends.

“Apparently, they looked really intimate too, staring at each other’s faces,” Baekhyun added on.

“How romantic,” Sehun sighed jokingly.

“And they were making kissy faces at each other.” Chanyeol almost choked on his sandwich at this statement.

“Wow, that’s true love.”

Chanyeol put his sandwich down and cleared his throat. “We did not make kissy faces at each other.”

“Oh, so it was you?” Baekhyun responded sarcastically. “Here I was thinking it was some other tall omega.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “You knew it was me and just wanted to tease me about it.”

“Actually, as your best friend since we were babies in diapers, I am offended that I had to find out about this through gossip. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The omega shrugged and looked away from Baekhyun. “I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun said, frowning and placing a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“What? As much as I like him, we all know how this is going to turn out. Omegas like me don’t end up with alphas like him.”

"Chanyeol, don’t say that,” Sehun said, mirroring Baekhyun’s frown.

“Omegas like me don’t end up with alphas at all,” Chanyeol replied quietly. “But it’s okay. At least I can be happy for as long as it lasts.”

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, concern in his eyes, before turning back to Chanyeol. “As long as you’re happy. I just want what’s best for you.”

Chanyeol dropped his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and gave a small smile to Sehun across the table.  “I know. I’ll be okay.”

 

 

 

 

Dates with Junmyeon went from coffee dates to lunch dates to dinner dates to walking-Chanyeol-home-and-kissing-him-on-the-cheek dates. Chanyeol didn’t know how his ‘thing’ – he didn’t know what to call it – with Junmyeon had lasted so long. Granted, it had only been two months, but he really thought this would have ended at least after two weeks. No alpha he dated lasted this long. Chanyeol was always too tall, too big, too loud, too _Chanyeol_ for them. They always told Chanyeol that they wanted to be friends instead but never even kept in contact with him.

Junmyeon, though.  Junmyeon was different. He was always attentive to Chanyeol, noticing the little things. Like when Chanyeol would shiver slightly because of the cool air but he didn’t want to look weak and admit he was cold, Junmyeon would put his jacket around Chanyeol without the omega even asking. Or, like when an omega waitress in a restaurant kept sneering at Chanyeol and making him uncomfortable, Junmyeon decided to take them somewhere else, somewhere where Chanyeol was treated with respect.

There were also those moments when they would study together in silence in the university library until late.  Junmyeon would look over and chuckle at the sight of Chanyeol falling asleep on his textbook, a slither of drool escaping his mouth. He would admire Chanyeol for a little while, taking in his high cheekbones and cute button nose, thinking about how much he wanted to kiss those lips. Junmyeon would shake Chanyeol awake and help walk the omega back to his dorm, making sure he got into bed safely.

Junmyeon never crossed any boundaries, he never did anything to make Chanyeol upset. Chanyeol felt so comfortable around the alpha, but he knew this wouldn’t last. He kept reminding himself of this fact. Junmyeon would probably leave him some time in the future for a different omega, someone who was the opposite of Chanyeol. The omega would probably be small and petite and cute and demure and Junmyeon would like that omega so much more than he liked Chanyeol. Chanyeol really tried to not dwell on what would happen in the future but it was always in the back of his mind.

A finger pressing softly between Chanyeol’s eyebrows brought him out of his thoughts. Chanyeol looked up and saw Junmyeon’s concerned face.

“You had that thinking-too-hard wrinkle,” Junmyeon commented, pulling his hand away only to have Chanyeol grab hold of it. “What were you thinking about?”

Chanyeol shook his head and smiled. “Nothing important.”

“It must be important if it made you look like that,” Junmyeon said, running his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know. Don’t worry, it’s nothing, I promise.”

Junmyeon weighed his options and decided it was better not to pry. “I think we’ve studied for long enough. How about we get out of here?”

Chanyeol grinned and nodded, stretching his arms above his head before closing up his textbook. “A movie at my place?”

“Perfect.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wanted to purr as Junmyeon carded his fingers through the omega’s hair. Junmyeon’s fingers felt so good massaging his head. Junmyeon was sitting on the couch with Chanyeol on the floor next to his legs, head resting on his thighs. Chanyeol was hardly concentrating on the movie, relishing in hearing the sound of Junmyeon’s light laugh and the feeling of Junmyeon’s fingers through his hair. Chanyeol nuzzled further into the alpha’s thighs, sighing contently.

Junmyeon chuckled and ghosted his fingers over Chanyeol’s ear. “You’re cute like this.”

Chanyeol tried to turn his head to look at Junmyeon, pouting. “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I just like seeing you like this, happy.”

“I’m always happy with you.”

“Come here,” Junmyeon said, tapping his thighs.

Chanyeol got up from his position and straddled Junmyeon’s legs, a blush creeping up to his face. Junmyeon cupped Chanyeol’s cheek, his gaze travelling over Chanyeol’s features.

“You’re beautiful,” the alpha stated.

“I’m really not,” Chanyeol muttered, his cheeks feeling hot.

“You are.  You’re perfect. For me.”

Junmyeon’s thumb traced over Chanyeol’s plump lips. Chanyeol darted his tongue out to taste Junmyeon’s thumb, looking down into his eyes with want.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now. Can I?” Junmyeon asked, his hand sliding to the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol whimpered and nodded, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders.

Junmyeon slowly pulled Chanyeol down towards him until their faces were centimetres apart. He glanced at Chanyeol’s lips then Chanyeol’s eyes before moving forward and connecting their lips together.  Junmyeon started off slow, moving his lips gently against Chanyeol’s, loving how Chanyeol trembled on top of him. Junmyeon licked his way into Chanyeol’s mouth, his teeth nibbling on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from the omega. Chanyeol shivered as he sucked on Junmyeon’s tongue, relishing in the way Junmyeon’s lips felt against his. They hardly even did anything but Chanyeol could feel himself growing hot. He wanted so badly to grind down onto Junmyeon’s thigh and beg Junmyeon to take him there on the couch and make a mess of him. Chanyeol had had people kiss him before but no one made him feel like this, no one cared so much before.

Chanyeol let out another moan as Junmyeon’s tongue slid against his before he pulled away. Junmyeon looked as flushed as Chanyeol felt, making the omega feel proud he could do this to Junmyeon too. Chanyeol leaned forward and buried his face in the alpha’s neck, breathing in the strong scent of cinnamon and nutmeg, moaning against Junmyeon’s skin.

“You’ve been smelling _so_ good today,” Junmyeon commented, hot breath ghosting over Chanyeol’s sensitive ear.

“ _Alpha_ ,” the omega whined, nuzzling further into Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon tensed and gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders, pushing Chanyeol away from his neck, only to just notice the few beads of sweat forming on Chanyeol’s forehead. Junmyeon tried to hold his breath, not wanting to tempt himself with the omega’s scent.

“Chanyeol, you’re in heat.”

The omega let out a long whine and shook his head, moving his hips against Junmyeon’s thigh.  “Alpha, I want you. _Please_.”

“Chanyeol, no. You’re in heat, you’re not thinking straight. You need to get off me.”

Chanyeol whined again and refused to budge from Junmyeon’s legs.

“Omega,” Junmyeon commanded, the title slightly cutting through the haze going on in Chanyeol’s mind. “Get off me.”

Chanyeol whimpered and slid off of Junmyeon’s legs, only to kneel in front of the alpha. Junmyeon stood up and looked down at Chanyeol, internally groaning at how good the omega looked on his knees, lust burning in his eyes. Junmyeon really tried not to think about what Chanyeol could do for him in this position but he couldn’t help the images that conjured up in his mind. He could feel his pants tightening and he knew he needed to get out of there quickly. Chanyeol’s potent scent was filling every corner of the dorm room and Junmyeon knew that if he stayed here any longer, he may do something they both regret.

“Come on, let’s get you to your bed,” Junmyeon urged, putting Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder and picking the omega up.

With Chanyeol continuously whining ‘alpha’ and trying to touch Junmyeon all over, it was a struggle to get Chanyeol into his bed, but he got there in the end. Chanyeol started trying to remove his clothes, claiming it was too hot and that the both of them needed to be naked. Junmyeon stood up and shook his head, taking a step away from Chanyeol only to have the omega reach out his arms for the alpha. Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to be in those arms, breathing in Chanyeol’s fresh scent, but this wasn’t the right time for them to be together. Junmyeon sighed and pulled out his phone, calling the first person that came into his mind.

“Chanyeol’s in heat,” was all he said before he hung up, walking over to Chanyeol and dabbing the omega’s forehead with his sleeve. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol, I have to go. Make sure to eat and drink a lot of water, okay? Please take care of yourself for me. I’ll see you when it’s over.”

Junmyeon placed a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead before standing up and straightening his clothes. He opened the door and froze as he heard Chanyeol whimper and call out his name. He gnawed on his bottom lip and looked back at the desperate omega.

Junmyeon sighed, shook his head and left.

 

 

 

 

It had been two weeks since Chanyeol’s heat ended and he still hadn’t talked to Junmyeon. It wasn’t like Junmyeon was avoiding Chanyeol. It was more like Chanyeol was avoiding Junmyeon. Every time he got a hint of Junmyeon’s scent, he went in the opposite direction. In all the council meetings, he stuck by Sehun’s side and made sure that Junmyeon couldn’t get him alone. He received texts and calls from Junmyeon which were left unanswered. Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to face Junmyeon after what he did, the way he acted. It was too embarrassing. And honestly, Junmyeon probably didn’t want to be with him anymore. After seeing him so desperate and leaking for a knot, Junmyeon probably thought he was just another needy omega and wasn’t worth his time. The thought of it pained Chanyeol but he would rather just assume Junmyeon felt this way than have the alpha actually say it to his face. Avoiding his problems was what Chanyeol did best.

“He keeps looking over here,” Baekhyun noted before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Stop looking at him!” Chanyeol hissed, forcing himself to not give into the temptation of looking over his shoulder to see if Junmyeon was really looking at him.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? Every omega goes through heat,” Baekhyun reasoned. “I’m sure he doesn’t think any less of you.”

“He probably thinks I’m disgusting,” Chanyeol sighed, poking his lunch with his finger. “It’s probably why he didn’t help me.”

“You’re the world’s biggest idiot. I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun leaned across the table and flicked Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Hey!” Chanyeol complained, rubbing the pain away.

“Talk to him.”

“I can’t!”

“Well, too bad. He’s here, so you have to.” Baekhyun looked up from Chanyeol at the person standing behind him. “Hey, Junmyeon, I was just leaving. He’s all yours.”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called only to have Baekhyun shrug at him and walk away.

Junmyeon sat down in Baekhyun’s spot, a pained expression evident on his face. Chanyeol tried not to look at Junmyeon, keeping his eyes trained on the table. He couldn’t handle seeing the way Junmyeon was looking at him.

“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol felt his chest tighten at the hurt in Junmyeon’s voice. “What did I do wrong?”

Chanyeol bit on his bottom lip, staying silent, not knowing what to say to the alpha.

“Chanyeol, please. I’m really sorry if I hurt you.”

The omega looked up at the alpha and shook his head. “No! You didn’t hurt me. I just…”

“I must have done something bad for you to avoid me.”

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Is this the part where you break up with me and tell me you need to work on yourself?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t that why you’ve been avoiding me? Chanyeol, I’m sorry if I did something to hurt you and I most certainly don’t want to let you go but if you’re happier without me then –”

“No!” Chanyeol cut Junmyeon off before he could say anymore. “You’ve got this all wrong. I thought you wanted to break up with me.”

“Where in the world did you get that idea?” Junmyeon replied, clearly shocked Chanyeol even had that idea in his mind.

The omega rubbed his clammy hands together, unable to look at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sighed. “I thought you were the one who wanted to break up with me,” the alpha said, relief relaxing him. “You were avoiding me, not answering my texts or calls. I didn’t know what to think. Even now, you won’t tell me why.”

“I’m dirty,” Chanyeol muttered. “You don’t want me.”

Junmyeon growled and reached over the table, holding Chanyeol’s face in his hands, making sure to look right into Chanyeol’s eyes. “Who told you that?”

“No one.”

The alpha growled again and smashed his lips against Chanyeol’s before pulling away, his expression softening out into a smile. “Listen to me, omega. I’m your alpha and I most certainly want you. I wanted you as soon as I could smell you.”

The way Junmyeon referred to himself as Chanyeol’s alpha didn’t go unnoticed by the omega, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Then why didn’t you help me out during my heat?”

Junmyeon let go of Chanyeol and relaxed, choosing to take one of Chanyeol’s hands in his. “We have only been dating for two months.  I felt like it was too soon for us. I know no one thinks like this anymore but mating during heat, to me, is important and special. I want to do it when I’m ready to claim someone as my mate.”

“That makes sense,” Chanyeol replied, enjoying how Junmyeon always found a way to be touching him.

“I like you a lot, you know? So don’t worry about it too much. Just remember, I want you.”

Chanyeol intertwined his fingers with Junmyeon’s and looked into the man’s eyes, seeing the care and sincerity that was in them. Junmyeon had been nothing but attentive, kind and honest during the short time they had been together, and Chanyeol knew that he could trust him. With the way Junmyeon was already referring to himself as Chanyeol’s alpha, the omega had a strong hunch he didn’t need to hope to be claimed by the alpha anymore – he knew it was going to happen and he was happy to wait for that day.

“When I do claim you, I want you to be begging for my knot,” Junmyeon mentioned off-handedly.

 Chanyeol’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as he almost choked on his own saliva.

“Don’t worry, omega, I’ll take care of you.”

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue – 6 months later**

           

All it took was a phone call and a whining of ‘alpha’ for Junmyeon to come running over to Chanyeol, bursting through the door and spreading his scent to ward off other alphas. As soon as Junmyeon entered Chanyeol’s room, he could smell the omega everywhere. His scent was so strong and permeating, he could taste it on his tongue, making his mouth water. Junmyeon could feel himself get hard from Chanyeol’s scent and pheromones alone. But it was the sight of Chanyeol that almost made him go over the edge.

The omega was laying naked on his stomach, clearly to impatient to wait for Junmyeon. His skin was flushed a gorgeous red as beads of sweat rolled down his face.  Whimpers escaped his lips as he rutted his hips down against the bed to gain any friction he could. Junmyeon thought he looked beautiful but he could also see the desperation and pain Chanyeol was going through, and he wasn’t going to leave his poor omega to fend for himself.

“ _Alpha_ , please. It hurts,” Chanyeol begged, reaching out for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shed his clothes as fast as he could, walking over to Chanyeol. He climbed on top of Chanyeol, burying his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck to breathe in the sweet scent coming out of him. The tip of Junmyeon’s nose ran down Chanyeol’s neck and brushed lightly against the length of his collarbone.

Due to his heat, Chanyeol was so sensitive to everything and being this close to Junmyeon, touching Junmyeon, was already almost sending him over the edge. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Junmyeon’s tongue lick a long strip up his neck. He tilted his head as the alpha sucked and nibbled at the skin, hoping that soon Junmyeon would bite him properly and create a permanent mark he could carry around with pride.

“You smell so good,” the alpha groaned, moving his hips and sliding his cock against Chanyeol’s ass.

The moan Chanyeol let out as the alpha’s cock brushed against his hole was like music to Junmyeon’s ears. Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but his head could hardly form any coherent words. All he could repeatedly say was ‘fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck’.

"I can’t wait to hear you beg,” Junmyeon said, only to have Chanyeol whimper in response. “I’ll be good to you, omega. I promise.”

Junmyeon slowly moved down Chanyeol’s body, leaving a trail of kisses against the omega’s spine, watching the way his body shivered at the touch. Junmyeon’s hands roamed over the omega’s round ass cheeks, squeezing them before giving them a playful slap.

Chanyeol gasped and dropped his head onto the pillow underneath him, fingers almost ripping the pillow apart.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Chanyeol whined into the pillow, wriggling his ass at Junmyeon.

“Patience, omega. I’ll give you what you want soon.”

Junmyeon smirked and lowered his head to Chanyeol’s hole, relishing in how good the omega smelt and the amount of slick flowing out of him. Junmyeon caressed the omega’s ass cheeks, taking a cheek in each hand and spreading them. He could have almost groaned at the way Chanyeol’s puckered hole repeatedly clenched on nothing but air, releasing more slick, clearly wanting something to fill it up. Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to be inside Chanyeol, feeling those muscles clenching around his own cock but he wanted to give his omega pleasure first.

“You’re so wet for me,” the alpha commented, darting his tongue out to get even the tiniest taste of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol moaned out loud, digging his fingers deeper into the pillow. He didn’t think Junmyeon would be the type to do something like this but he wasn’t complaining. As long as he got Junmyeon’s knot in the end, he was happy.

Junmyeon blew cool air over the twitching hole and chuckled lowly at how Chanyeol tried to move his hips into Junmyeon’s face, silently asking for more. He licked a long stripe across the omega’s entrance, loving the mewls and pants passing Chanyeol’s lips, the sounds making his cock harder. Junmyeon ran his tongue along the crack before slowly dipping inside the omega’s warmth, gripping onto his thighs tightly.

Chanyeol tensed up, his legs trembling, as Junmyeon pushed that muscle into him over and over again. He could only think about the bruises Junmyeon’s strong grip would leave behind on his thighs and he didn’t mind. He wanted to feel those bruises for weeks.

Chanyeol’s moans grew louder as Junmyeon’s fingers wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. Junmyeon continued to work his tongue inside Chanyeol, the omega’s hips trying to buck into Junmyeon’s hand and push back on Junmyeon’s face at the same time. Chanyeol was so overwhelmed with pleasure, so overwhelmed with Junmyeon, that he was so close to cumming.

Junmyeon could sense the omega’s oncoming orgasm, the way his body shook, the sounds he was making, but he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol cum just yet. Junmyeon pulled away, hearing a whine leave Chanyeol’s mouth, before giving the omega’s ass another squeeze and wiping the slick off his face. Junmyeon slide his hard cock in between Chanyeol’s ass cheeks, sliding back and forth and running the swollen head over Chanyeol’s eager hold, teasing the poor omega just for the fun of it.

Chanyeol wasn’t able to come up with any coherent words to beg Junmyeon so all he could do was whine louder into the pillow, pushing his hips back, asking for the alpha to just fuck him already. He was just so desperate to have the alpha’s cock in him, fucking him into oblivion.

Seeing how needy Chanyeol was for him made Junmyeon feel proud. Junmyeon decided he would give into Chanyeol and pushed himself into the omega’s wet entrance, his cock stretching Chanyeol open. He groaned lowly as he pushed himself in little by little, very slowly, to the hilt.

Chanyeol dug his nails into palms and cried out at the feeling of being stretched wider by Junmyeon’s cock. His breaths were heavy and despite the slight pain he was feeling, this had felt better than anything he had ever done before. Junmyeon’s cock felt so good inside him, so big and hot, it was filling him up just right.

Junmyeon started to thrust into Chanyeol, starting off slow, throwing his head back at the pleasure of the omega’s warmth surrounding him. He gripped onto Chanyeol’s hips, nails digging into the flesh, starting to speed up his movements at the sounds of Chanyeol’s soft screams. Junmyeon fucked Chanyeol faster and harder, giving into the omega’s please, pushing himself in as deep as possible. He could feel his knot growing as Chanyeol pleaded him to fuck him more, to fuck him harder. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s torso, one hand on his neck, pulling the omega up against his chest and plunged himself in harder, feeling his growing knot catch on Chanyeol’s rim.

“Knot me, alpha, _pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ ,” Chanyeol begged as Junmyeon’s fingers pressed into the sides of his neck.

“I got you, baby,” Junmyeon reassured, thrusting up into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol threw his head back and rolled his hips against Junmyeon, pleading for more, pleading for the alpha’s knot to stretch him out so good he wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks.

Junmyeon pushed hard into Chanyeol, his knot slipping past the rim and stretching Chanyeol wider than ever. He groaned at how tight and hot the omega was, his knot growing to its full size. Chanyeol cried out in pleasure as he felt the knot pushing on his prostate, rubbing just right inside of him. Junmyeon noticed Chanyeol’s scent getting stronger and invading his lungs, knowing how close the omega was to release.

“ _Please_ ,” the omega cried, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Junmyeon gave into the plea and abused Chanyeol’s prostate over and over again, reaching a hand down and wrapping it around Chanyeol’s cock, stroking him fast and in time with his thrusts. The alpha could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach and the blood rushing to his legs. With Chanyeol’s muscles squeezing his knot so tightly, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He knew that his climax was coming and he couldn’t hold back anymore. With one last thrust, he bit hard into Chanyeol’s skin, releasing into the omega as his hand continued to pump the omega’s cock.

Chanyeol screamed out as he felt Junmyeon’s teeth pierce his skin, the last bit of pain and pleasure sending him over the edge as he came over the bed sheets. Junmyeon stroked Chanyeol through his orgasm, pulling his teeth away from the omega’s neck and lapping at the bite to help soothe the pain. Chanyeol’s body turned to jelly, leaning back against Junmyeon for support. He panted heavily as he reached a hand up to touch the bite, to make sure it was real, hissing at the pain of the open wound.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologised softly, feeling bad about giving his omega even the slightest bit of pain.

Chanyeol lazily shook his head. “No, I love it.”

Junmyeon kissed the back of the omega’s neck and smiled, declaring, “mine.”

The omega whimpered, asking to hear Junmyeon say it again, letting out another whimper when he heard the alpha repeat himself.

Despite being stuck inside Chanyeol due to his knot, Junmyeon managed to lay the omega down, positioning himself behind and wrapping an arm around Chanyeol. Chanyeol curled against Junmyeon, humming in contentment.

“Will you sound like that every time I call you mine?” Junmyeon asked, his fingers tracing over Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol let out a strange noise in response and Junmyeon could only laugh.

There was a sense of calm over the both of them. They both could feel the growing bond between them, the comfort and trust they had in each other. Never in his life did Chanyeol think he would find an alpha, let alone someone as perfect as his mate. Having Junmyeon here with him made it all so real, the feeling of Junmyeon against his skin, Junmyeon’s mark on his neck. He was Junmyeon’s as much as Junmyeon was his and he wouldn’t give that up for anything in the world.

“I love you, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol confessed. “And it’s not the heat speaking. It’s me. I love you.”

Junmyeon smiled softly and made sure he was as close to Chanyeol as he could possibly be. “I love you too,” he said before placing a kiss on the omega’s shoulder.

“Can I say I love your dick too?” Chanyeol asked, wriggling his ass on Junmyeon’s knot.

“Stop that,” Junmyeon ordered, giving Chanyeol’s ass a light spank, smirking when the omega let out a gasp. “I’ll fuck you again in ten minutes, give me some time.”

“You’re the best alpha. _My_ alpha.”

“Yours. Forever and always.”

 

_End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment :)


End file.
